Witch (TO)
Witches, or Warlocks, are supernatural beings with the power to affect change in the world by magical means. By connecting with various sources of magic, witches can practice their craft in order to fulfill their duties as the "Servants of Nature". The Balance of Nature The Balance of Nature is a belief system based around the observance of the Earth and reverence of nature and the Spirits. The goal of many witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain balance within the natural world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the Earth, and the idea that all living things (e.g. animals, humans, plants, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "the Spirits." However, according to a witch named Gloria, who referred to herself as a practitioner of "old school voodoo," it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and that witches have the free will to choose how they wish to practice their power. Description Humans who practices magical powers are called "witches." The origin of witchcraft remains unknown; however, witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, witches consider themselves as the Servants of Nature, and they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. Magic Magic is the power to affect change in the world by supernatural means. Magic is typically split into bright magic and dark magic, though, depending on the situation, it may also be neutral. Magic is a genetic, inherited ability that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice witchcraft. Ancestral Magic Ancestral Magic is a form of sorcery commonly used among the witches of New Orleans. This magic is highly dependent on a cyclic ceremony called the Harvest. The Harvest is a magic ritual which occurs once every three centuries involving the sacrifice of four young witches in order to appease their ancestors, who then allow them greater access to their shared magical power. Dark Magic Dark Magic (or Black Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others). In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used negatively. Expression Expression is an extremely dark form of magic that draws on darkness that cannot exist on the natural plane without harming it. The details and history of Expression still remain unknown; however, according to Nandi, the forces of Expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both traditional and contemporary forms of witchcraft. Conversely, Grams explained that Expression magic was a magical manifestation of the practitioner's will, which suggested that the strength of the practitioner's will determined the strength of the practitioner's Expression power. What is known is that Expression magic is similar to sacrificial magic, in that can be further fueled by the sacrifice of twelve humans, or, in some cases, an Expression Triangle. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic is an immoral form of witchcraft used to draw power from killing others, which, depending on who is sacrificed, has the potential to make the witch physically stronger as well as much stronger in their magical abilities. Unlike Expression, sacrificial magic is solely dependent on the use of supernatural creatures, as sacrificing a human who possesses no magical abilities would be no benefit to a witch seeking to gain more power. When a witch practicing sacrificial magic sacrifices a vampire, or a werewolf, or a fellow witch, they gain the magical abilities of those creatures; this could mean additional strength, speed, and healing abilities, as well as enhanced magical power. It is possible that this form of magic also draws power from pain and suffering. Spirit Magic Spirit Magic draws on the power of the Spirits of Nature, as well as the spirits of deceased witches, and may be used for either good or evil purposes. Unlike other forms of magic, a witch can only use spirit magic however the spirits see fit. If a witch abuses the magic bestowed upon them, the spirits may break the connection, preventing the witch from harnessing their power. Bonnie Bennett once channeled the energy of one hundred dead witches in her attempt to kill Klaus. However, after she used the power to resurrect her dead boyfriend, the spirits refused Bonnie to continue to draw upon their power, as they viewed resurrection spells as a violation of nature. Spirit magic is the antithesis to Traveler magic, and was threatened on a global scale by the Travelers in 2012. Traditional Magic Traditional Magic is the most common form of witchcraft among modern witches. Traditional magic draws energy from the forces of Nature and may be used however the witch sees fit. Although traditional magic is very popular among the witchcraft community, it also very exhausting, due to the fact the witch is exerting their own energy. A witch who excessively practices traditional magic may experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nose bleeds. Bonnie Bennett explained the limits of this power to Jeremy Gilbert, saying that if she pushed too hard when using traditional magic, it would push back. Traveler Magic Traveler Magic is a form of witchcraft used by a sub-culture of witches known as the Travelers. According to a Traveler named Mia, Travelers are unable to practice traditional magic, and as a result, they had to create a new form of magic that they could use. This form of magic specializes in spirit possession and it's spells are cast in a different language than spirit magic, ancestral magic, etc. Markos, the leader of the Travelers, believed that Traveler magic was the only "pure" magic (aside from traditional magic, which Travelers were unable to practice, as a result of the curse placed on the them by the witches). Markos and the other Travelers are known for hating witches who practice spirit magic, because in their eyes, witches have used it to corrupt the balance of Nature. Magic Powers *'Channeling:' The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Divination:' The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance:' The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Intuition:' The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Mediumship:' The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. **'Premonitions:' The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry:' The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. **'Special Psychic Gifts:' The practice of divination through powers that are unique unto the witch. (Davina Claire could psychically sense the use of magic and also the location of the witch. Monique Deveraux could psychically sense whether or not someone was lying, while her aunt, Sophie Deveraux, could psychically sense whether or not someone was pregnant.) *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. Tools *'Candles:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Grimoires:' A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Herbs and Stones:' Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting paranormal potions. *'Talismans:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s powers. Weaknesses *'Disbelief: '''The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to involunarily block their own powers for a short time. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. Relationships Nature One of the major sources of power for witches originates from the Earth, which is considered the purest form of magic. Witches are naturally attuned to Nature allowing them to “literally” feel the Earth. In addition, witches can also channel energy from the elements. Spirits Colloquially known as the Spirits of Nature, spirits are highly involved in the activities of witches. Spirits often commune and aid witches in their rituals and spells. Being the conscience of Nature, they establish the sacred laws and guidelines of witchcraft. While many witches are faithful servants of these spirits, some witches defy their laws and are often punished. Spirits can also be channeled as an additional power source in witchcraft. Vampires Witches typically have a natural distaste for vampires, as they are commonly perceived amongst their community as abominations of nature. Retrospectively, many vampires, such as Klaus, see witches as nothing more than tools to be used to fulfill a vampire's needs, though some vampires, like Kol, hold witches in high esteem and respect them. Werewolves Though witches and werewolves have very little interaction, they are known to be the oldest of supernatural creatures as both predate the existence of vampires. Witches Similarly to werewolves, witches are bonded by a code of loyalty to help and protect each other, commonly being regarded as members of an “extended family." However, some witches have no problem disregarding this bond, and turn against each other for their own personal gain. Travelers A relationship between the Travelers and witches is complicated and dates far back to the 1st century B.C, in Ancient Greece. Back then, all of the witches practiced a similiar powerful magic, until a powerful witch named Qetsiyah, and her best friend Silas, decided to go against nature by using their power to create a spell for immortality. This caused a schism in the witch community, which separated them into two groups. On one side were the witches who stayed true to their roots, and continued to use the same magic Qetsiyah used to create the immortality elixir. On the other side were the witches who saw Qetsiyah's action as a sin against nature. To prevent something like this from happening again, those witches who were against Qetsiyah's actions placed a curse on the witches who continued using Qetsiyah's form of magic, which cut them off from traditional magic. The curse also caused natural disasters to occur whenever the group would gather to perform group magic. Because they were unable to settle in one place, this cursed sub-culture of witches became known as the Travelers. Ever since, a war has been slowly brewing between the Travelers and the witches of the world, which came to a head in Mystic Falls in 2012. Spells and Rituals *'The Hybrid Curse: The Hybrid Curse was an extremely powerful spell that was placed onto Klaus in order to prevent him from having access to his werewolf powers. *'''Sacrifice Ritual Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara.'' A spell that is able to remove the Hybrid Curse after the requisite sacrifices have been completed. *'Day-Walking Medallions:' A spell that is able to grant a vampire the power to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings:' A spell that is able to prevent death at the hand of a supernatural being or occurrence to its wearer. *'Gilbert Device:' A spell that is able to incapacitate vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath Fell’s Church. (See: boundary spell) *'Tomb Counter Spell:' ''Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the tomb spell. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire in the shape of a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum In Taculum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Healing Spell: '''A spell that is able to heal a person of injury. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Isolation Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' ''Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. *'Locator Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. ''A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message (which contains a couple strands of the intended recepient's hair) over a flame. *'Instability Spell:' ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! ''A spell that charges the personal item of someone with energy when it is turned to ash and is able to incapacitate a certain person. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. *'Disempowerment Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. *'Astral Projection Spell': Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam! A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Phasmatos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Possession Spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito. A spell that able to resurrect the dead. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a person from leaving the inside of an enchanted ring of fire. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Binding Spell: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of a person to body of someone else. * Original Killing Spell:'' Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Phasmatos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that is able to kill an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: Phesmatos Manex Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex'.'' 'A spell that is able to temporarily possess a being with the spirit of deceased person. *'Extinguisher Spell: Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. *'Banishing Spell': Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. *'Object destroying Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. *'Re-Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa! ''Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object. *'Sealing Spell: Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! A spell that is able close or open a certain object. *'''Body Preservation Spell:A spell that is able to preserve a dead body so it will not decay *'Blood Link Ritual: 'Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox. ''A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Privacy Spell:' When sage is burned, this spell that is able to soundproof a room, in order to keep a vampire from listening in on private conversations. *'Nature Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. ''A spell that is able to enhance the growth of a flower or plant. *'Blood Link Reversal Spell: Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male! Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos, Di Conjuncto Sol Facto! Phasmatos, De Vos Male! A spell that is able to link every Original Vampire together as one. *'Weapon-Binding Spell: 'Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! ''A spell that is able to create an indestructible weapon by binding the protective magic in a Gilbert ring to a white oak stake. *'Boundary Spell:' A spell used to prevent someone(s) from leaving the boundaries of an area. *'Boundary Counterspell''': ''Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis.' A spell that is able to counteract the effects of a Boundary Spell.' *'Locator Spell: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous''! A spell that allows the witch to locate someone by pouring their blood on a map. *'Heart Stasis Desiccation Spell:' "Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos!" ''A spell that temporarily stops a human heart while an Original Vampire's heart is being stopped so that the Original can be successfully desiccated. *'Heart-Reviving Spell: "An Duca Tuas, Animos!" A spell that is able to revive a human heart. *'Suicide Spell:'' “Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phasmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana. Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors! Somos Suster Gana, Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Phasmatos Tribum, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors!”'' - A spell which temporarily causes the death of the witch who casts it. *'''Spirit Transference Spell: ''“Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!”'' - A spell that switches the consciousness from one body to another. *'Hunter-Creating Spell: '"Phasmatos Sintu Corpora, E It A Rero, Quest Ero Immortalis. Phasmatos, Victoris, E Insipio Exu Ne Moris. Sintasia Sintu Corpora, Quest Ero Immortalis!" ''An incantation performed by a witch in the 12th Century which created The Brotherhood of the Five by binding them by fire. *'Expression-Cleansing Spell: " Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Viras, Purgal Animum Sous Obscarus. Phasmatos Repallus Tantian, Maltuscanum Anium Par Vas!" ''A spell performed by Aja and her coven in an attempt to cleanse Bonnie Bennett of Expression Magic. *'Resurrection Spell: ''"Phasmatos Raverus On Animun! Phasmatos Raverus On Animum! Phasmatos Raverus On Animum!" An incantation performed by Bonnie that combined spirit magic, dark magic, and Expression magic in order to resurrect Jeremy permanently. *'Pregnancy Identification Spell:' a spell used to identify if another is in fact pregnant. Jane-Anne used it to figure out if Hayley was in fact pregnant with the child of Niklaus. The witch uses salt to make special symbols on an altar and lights candles around the area while humming in order to gain confirmation. It was also used to bind Sophie to Hayley in order to control hers and the baby's life. *'Mind Connection Spell:' "''Jaryakat en zem Daryeet acza" A spell that is able to connect mind of two people. *'Brain-Linking Spell:' "Adatu Khan Leala Ghan Breatvis Shemil!" ''- A powerful spell in a circle of herbs performed by Qetsiyah that linked Silas to Stefan and used Stefan's energy to fry Silas's brain, rendering his mental powers useless. *'Ancestral Magic Locator Spell: used to find Elijah and Davina ('''Requirement: Incantation unknown, map, ashes, pocket watch) the spell would call up wind to move the ashes forming a path on the map while holding the pocket watch *'Ancestral Magic Charge Spell:' used to help Katie save Thierry by taking the power of the ancestral dead into herself so she would have enough power to save Thierry'. '''The spell was originally cast in the cemetery where the ancestors are buried, by sprinkling salt on an altar and focusing on her intention. *'Mass Pain Infliction Spell: (Used by Katie) to save Thierry it is similar to the pain infliction power but on a much larger scale that it caused the lights to explode and bring the vampires down (incantation unknown) *'''Insanity Hex: "Torsion." ''Used by Agnes to curse Cami's twin brother to progressively lose his sanity and kill thirteen clergy members before taking his own life. *'The Harvest:' A powerful Ritual used by the New Orleans Coven to recharge the powers their ancestors provide. It requires the sacrifice of four of their own daughters, whose power then flows back into the earth, where it stays until the Reaping. If all four girls are not sacrificed in time for the Reaping, the ancestral witches will lose their powers and cease to be witches. *'Heart-Desiccation Spell (Traveller Magic): "A Vita Exahi! Isespotro Adimasero!" Used by Qetsiyah using Traveler magic to reach into Silas's chest and squeeze a major vein in his heart so he would desiccate. *'Advanced Locating Spell: ''"'Viteto Broshe Tarem Carmanifestofe"'' Used by Qetsiyah with Traveler magic to find the location of her mystical anchor. The spell gave her a vision of the anchor and it's location so she could retrieve it. *'Spell of Unknotting: '"Phasmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit" ''A spell created by Esther, and later used by Davina as her first traditional spell. The spell involved a sanguinum knot, used to represent the spell linking Sophie to Hayley. Once successfully completed, the linking spell between Sophie and Hayley was broken. *'Anchor Transference Ritual: 'A powerful ceremony performed by Qetsiyah to replace Amara, a former immortal and the original Anchor to the Other Side, with Bonnie, a ghost. Qetsiyah drew on the blood of Amara, Katherine, and Elena (the two doppelgängers and their progenitor) for additional power, and used magic to form a triquetra on top of Bonnie's grimoire, which was then set ablaze. ''"Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam!" '' *'Sun-Bound Isolation Spell: 'Cast by Silas, using Traveler magic, on Qetsiyah's cabin, in order to keep her trapped until he could find the Anchor first. The spell was bound to the sun, which meant the spell was only active until sundown that day. The spell was originally created by Qetsiyah who taught the spell to Silas. *'Passenger Spell: 'Cast by Katherine, using Traveler magi, onto Elena, in order to become a Passenger in Elena's body. ''"Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza." *'Harvest Hijacking Spell: ''"'Sacré sang du père. Sacré coeur de la mer. Donnez-moi, donnez-moi'." '''A powerful spell used by Celeste to hijack the immense magical power of the Harvest ritual in order to resurrect three powerful witches. *'Desiccation Spell: Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrase-toi. Embrase-toi'' - A powerful spell, used by Papa Tunde, which was cast to desiccate a large number of regular vampires, as well as an Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson, to fuel his sacrificial magic. *'Insanity Hex: '"Torré so fou, mort te de l'esprit" ''A powerful hex, that, once placed on a victim, will cause the victim to slowly lose their mind, to the point of violently hurting and killing others before finally killing themselves. *'Fire Channeling spell: "Fer mer che lieu vicieux, mon fer non vit nan lasse!" ''A powerful spell used to channel the energy of the fire and pour it onto a certain place, evoking fire from every object inside of it. *'Pain Infliction Spell: "'''Evas Elabuk Estupey!" ''A powerful spell used by Travelers to inflict pain and eventually knock out the target. *'Ancestral Bone Locating Spell: "'''Saeset Fues Menaile Sunnu Mene Mesabis Ashe." A spell used by Sophie Devereaux that calls upon the Ancestors to reveal a person's body or remains. *'''Ressurrection Spell: ''"Otto Istre Hasvasaht Este (name) Istarre." A powerful spell used by the Travelers to raise their leader, Markos, from the dead. The spell involved a mass-suicide sacrifice of numerous Travelers who wee linked together by drinking the combined blood of the last two remaining doppelgängers. Those who volunteered to die for the spell begin to chant until their death. Then, once their spirits went to the Other Side, they continued to chant their spell as they passed through the Anchor, which eventually overwhelmed the Anchor into unconsciousness. *'Qetsiyah's Unknown Chant:' "''Adatu Aenegan Bremetvies B'Shemil." ''An unknown spell Qetsiyah chanted as she melted her metal bracelet over a fire. *'Vision Removal Spell: "Uvon Nispoceh Vi Cristine Kuzlo Chelos Bih(te)." ''A spell used by Travelers to reverse a spell that caused a repeating circle of connected visions in the last remaining doppelgängers, Stefan and Elena. The original curse was intended to ensure that the two doppelgängers would always find each other, but Markos eventually performed the removal spell, with the help of his fellow Travelers, to prove to Damon that they weren't enemies. *'Doppelganger Prophecy Spell:'' ''An ancient spell performed over 1,500 years ago in the 5th century by the leader of the Travelers, Markos, in order to draw the doppelgangers together. As a result, the "doppelganger prophecy" was created, which caused a mystical attraction between the Petrova and the Salvatore doppelgängers in the proceding centuries. The spell's true purpose was to help the Travelers easily locate dopplegangers, by making each of the doppelgängers in history drawn to each other. * Flower Revival Spell: "Belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant!" A spell used by Monique, Abigal, and Davina to revive flowers at the lycée. *'Destroying the Traveler Knife: '"Evit ni et tempozo." ''A spell used by Markos to destroy the last remaining Passenger-Killing knife by putting it in a fire and casting the spell.' ' * '''Vampire-Magic Removal Spell' "'Saplaey Aten Cravi Carmossi Estra Nozholi Gesena Zatavit (Aten Cravi Carmossi)." ''An extremely powerful spell used to reverse vampirism by removing the spirit magic that created vampires in the first place. The spell requires the blood of both remaining dopplegängers, mixed together, which possesses properties that can undo a witch's magic. This spell was later revealed to be a less-powerful adaptation of the spell the Travelers intended to use to remove all spirit magic from the world. * '''Locating Spell: ''"Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti." A spell used by Markos and the Travelers to discover the location of the doppelgangers. * '''Suffocating Spell: '"Lihednat Dolchitni." ''A spell used by Maria and the Travelers that stops a person's air flow, causing them to suffocate. *'Permant Passenger Control Spell: "Dumi Porvo Vesthat Domo Etha Ani Oio Thomo." A spell that grants a Passenger complete and permanent control of it's host body. * 'Locator Spell: ''"'Sa Laca Tha Tarq...Permisso Laca Tha Tar." Spell used by Luke to locate Enzo on Damon's orders. Luke claimed that the spell was powerful enough to find anyone in the world but since Enzo was dead, the spell was unsuccessful. * 'Moonlight Ring Spell: ''"Materi Lunare Tua Virtuse." A powerful spell invented by the Original Witch that allows werewolves to not only control their transformation during the full moon, but also allows them to draw on the full power of their wolf form even while in human form. The spell works by binding protective magic to black hyanite stones and can only be performed when the full moon is at it's apex. Genevieve created an adapted version of the spell, which used Klaus' blood to link the stones to his strength. Now, any werewolf who uses the stones to avoid completely transforming on the full moon will be using Klaus' strength to do so, which will weaken Klaus. * '''Purification Spell: "Zah Pet Par Veet Eezol Ehmit Pro Kleh Et Tee." An extremely potent spell performed by the Travelers intended to cleanse the Earth from all magic that isn't pure, ie: spirit magic in all its forms. The spell requires the combined blood of both remaining dopplegänger blood, which is what strips the world of spirit magic. The spell also requires that both doppelgängers must be either alive or undead; if one or both of them are dead, the spell will immediately break. * 'Esther's Resurrection Spell: ""De la cendre à l'os. De la chair à la vie!" ''One of the many powerful spells from Esther's grimoire, it is used to bring someone back from the dead. The spell requires a ''nexus vorti, ''or a rare occurance to be channeled, like an astrological event or similiar, extremely infrequent events. Aside from this requirement, the witch performing the spell can place boundaries on the person they're bringing back, as well as limiting their abilities in various ways. For example, through channeling various dark magical objects, which not only help fuel the witch's power, but can also be added to the spell. Davina used a cursed bracelet and other dark magical artifacts to fuel the magic when performing the spell to resurrect Mikael; by adding the bracelet into the spell, she bound Mikael to her will. Purification of Magic The purification of magi has been the true goal of the Travellers for the last 2,000 years. Since spirit magic was used to curse the sub-culture of witches, now known as Travelers, by cutting them off from traditional magic. In order to not only break the curse, but to punish the witches who cursed them, Markos created a spell in the 5th century that, when the blood of the last two remaining doppelgängers were combined, would remove all spirit magic. In doing so, the Travelers would regain their connection to traditional magic. The Travelers also sought to purify the magical world by ridding it of spirit magic, which they believed to be corrupt, after it was used countless times to go against the balance of Nature. It was not until ''Promised Land that this true goal was revealed. Prior to that, all that was known about the Travelers was that they yearned to regain their access to traditional magic, as well as to finally be able to settle down in one place as a people that they could call home. The only way to break their curse is to remove the world of the magic that was used to kill them--spirit magic. In the Travelers' eyes, all forms of magic other than Traveler magic and traditional magic are "unpure," which is why they intended to ride the world of it so that the only magic that remained was their pure, uncorrupted, and preferred forms of magic. However, in the event that their plan succeeded, all of the witches in the world who practice any form of spirit magic would be disempowered as the spell spread, seen when Liv and Luke started losing their power while in the spirit-magic-free zone created in Mystic Falls when the spell began. According to Markos' words, the spell has numerous purposes. The first one is to purify all forms of witchcraft by undoing and reversing all spirit magic, which in the process, will undo the curse on the Travelers. Without the curse, the Travelers will once again have the ability to settle down as a tribe, have access to traditional magic, and be normal witches. A world-wide consequence of the spell though is the fact that since it undoes all spirit magic, it will undo everything created by spirit magic--all of the spells placed on objects or people using spirit magic will be reversed and removed completely. This means that vampires will essentially be "cured" of their vampirism, but instead of coming back to life as a human, they will be reverted back to their final state in their human life, which is death. Hybrids affected by the spell will first lose their vampirism, and then will lose the magic that triggers their werewolf gene after a werewolf kills someone, before then reverting back to the state in which they died. Markos claims this is how the Travelers fix the balance of Nature, which they believe was put out of balance by the vampires' existence. According to his claims, the magic they practiced 2,000 years ago is the only pure form of magic, which would make sense, as traditional magic is the first known form of magic and is claimed to be the purest form of witchcraft by many witches. The Magic Purification Spell: The spell will start with dozens of bodies inhabited by the Travellers as they all, through in ingestion of the combined doppelgänger blood, start chanting. As they chant, their human vessels slowly die from blood loss. As the spell begins to spread, all existing forms of spirit magic will be stripped away, layer by layer, until it has been reversed completely. The effects of the spell will be: #'Vampire Extinction:' Due to vampires being a creation of dark spirit magic, they will slowly start as though they're dying from the same mode of death that they experienced as humans. They also begin to slowly lose their vampiric abilities, such as fangs. Finally, if they don't manage to get out of the spell's range, they will become fully human and once again die the same way they died as humans. #'Hybrid Extinction:' Considering hybrids too are a creation of spirit magic, they will slowly start feeling their human deaths, first losing their vampiric abilities, and then their triggered-werewolf abilities. They then shortly revert to being an untriggered werewolf right before they die in the same manner that they died before becoming a hybrid. #'Purification of Magic:' As the Travelers deem all magic besides their own (traditional magic and Traveler magic) unpure and unbalanced, the spell they are performing will, as it slowly spreads, neutralize all "unpure" forms of witchcraft.This will then disempower all witches over the world who solely practice non-traditional/pure forms of magic. #'Undoing of The Travelers' Curse:' 2,000 years ago, Travelers were a powerful coven of witches cursed into a nomadic lifestyle as well as being blocked from practicing traditional magic. Their goal is to break the curse. The only way to break the curse on them is to use the combined doppelgänger blood to reverse all spirit magic, will lift their two-millenia old curse and restore their access to traditional magic with the intention of one again becoming the powerful witches they were 2,000 years ago. Since the spell in question will disempower witches who use "unpure" forms of magi, it is possible, should the Travelers succeed with their plan, the Travelers will be the only witches left. Though, it is possible that all witches could return to using traditional magic again, once their own preferred sourse of magic is destroyed.. #'Possible Extinction of Witches and Non-Traditional Magic:' Since the spell "purifies" magic by eliminating any non-traditional form of magic, there is a strong possibility that removing their curse will leave almost every witch in the world powerless, due to the fact that most modern witches predominately use spirit magic or other non-traditional magic sources, since traditional magic has many limits and can easily be overused. However, it's possible that disempowered witches would still have access to traditional magic, should they desire to use it. Incantation: ''Zah Pet Par Veet Eezol Ehmit Pro Kleh Et Tee!''